plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vimpire
:For the similar zombie in the music video Stop Zombie Mouth!, see Vampire Imp. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Imp Monster Zombie |ability = Frenzy This gets +2 /+2 when it destroys a plant. |flavor text = He vants to suck your chlorophyll.}} Vimpire is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait, and its ability gives itself +2 /+2 every time it destroys a plant, unless it is destroyed in combat against one. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "Imp," referring to the type of zombie it is and "vampire," referring to the mythical creature it is dressed up as. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Imp Monster Zombie *'Ability: ' Frenzy. 'This gets +2 and +2 when it destroys a plant. *'Set - Rarity: Premium - Rare Card description He vants to suck your chlorophyll. Strategies With Vimpire's ability of gaining +2 /+2 when destroying a plant can be considered a boost to its Frenzy trait, which attacks once more to hurt the next plant behind it or the plant hero. This boost allows this zombie to deal at least one-fifth of the opposing hero's health, assuming theirs is not beyond by 20 health points. Its cost of 3 allows it to be played in the earlier turns, where less powerful plants may still be played. Since Vimpire is part of the class, it has easy access to boosting tricks such as Yeti Lunchbox or Vitamin Z. Try to increase its health to protect it while it is still weak. If Vimpire is about to face a plant that may destroy it, you may reduce that plant's strength or health with Nibble. If possible, try to choose plants with low health to be targeted by Vimpire, since it will be boosted when that plant is destroyed. You may use tricks such as Smoke Bomb or Teleport to assist you. Lurch for Lunch will weaken or kill the opposing plant, enabling to deal more damage to the plant hero with less interruptions. As it is part of the Imp tribe, using this zombie with Toxic Waste Imp will allow it to easily destroy any plant it hurts. If used correctly, Vimpire can become a very strong zombie, making it difficult to be destroyed. Against Do not put weak plants in its lane, especially Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears, since it will boost a fair amount when it destroys them to the extent that it will get to be immortal and it will be very difficult to take it down. Use freezing plants or tricks to stop it from attacking, such as Chilly Pepper or Big Chill, giving you a chance to destroy it while it is vulnerable to damage. If it has been deployed recently, try to put strong plants beforehand, but if that isn't suitable, then employ any instant-kill, such as Cherry Bomb or Squash since it will die and not gain any boost. A cheap trick like Whack-a-Zombie can also kill it in the early turns. The bounce ability through Spring Bean or Jumping Bean can allow you to neutralize Vimpire, resetting it to 2/3 and making your opponent's effort to make it powerful a waste. Gallery VimpireNewStat.png|Vimpire's statistics Vimpire HD.png|HD Vimpire VimpireC.PNG|Card Vimpire silhouette.png|Vimpire's silhouette VimpirePremiumPack.png|The player receiving Vimpire from a Premium Pack 76Vimpire.png|7 /6 Vimpire VimpireAttack.png|Vimpire attacking a Lightning Reed Deadlyvimpire2.png|A Toxic Waste Imp giving Vimpire Deadly Vimpire as rank 17.png|Vimpire as a profile picture for a Rank 17 player Imp Concepts.png|Concept art of Vimpire, other Imps and Copter Commando Immorticia pack.png|Vimpire in Immorticia's Premium Pack Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Vimpire in Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack ImmortAllyPacks.PNG|Vimpire in the advertisement for Immorticia's Ally Pack JOLDSandVimpireinnLoDP.jpg|Vimpire with Doom-Shroom and Jack O' Lantern in Lawn of Doom bundle Old Vimpire_stats.png|Vimpire's statistics VimpireCard.png|Card VimpireHDescription.png|Vimpire's old statistics Vimpire_silhouette.jpeg|Vimpire's silhouette Receiving_Vimpire.jpeg|The player receiving Vimpire from a Premium Pack 4_plants_vs_zombies_heroes.jpg|Electric Boogaloo having 2 Vimpires on the field (before the 1.2.11 update) Immorticia Ally Pack.jpg|Vimpire in an advertisement for Immorticia's Ally Pack Trivia *Vimpire is based on the Vampire Imp that appeared in the music video Stop Zombie Mouth! However, it was only featured in that music video until its appearance in this game. *The card description saying "want" as "vant" is a reference to the accent vampires typically have, where they will pronounce the letter W more like a V. **In addition, chlorophyll is an actual part of a plant. It is the green pigment in the chloroplasts of plants. It is what gives plants their green color, and is similar to blood, in a sense. Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Monster cards Category:Imp cards Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies